The Renesmee Games
by twilightfanjm
Summary: After an arguement with her Family Renesmee runs away. 100 years later Renesmee is currently living in District 12 and she wants to find her family but she has no idea where her family is. But what happens when she is thrown into the 74th annual Hunger Games?
1. The Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the hunger games.**

I am Renesmee Cullen; I ran away from home because of a disagreement with my family that I had many years ago. I currently live in district 12; I have no idea where my family is right now. I wonder if they miss me as much as I miss them. We argued about my lack of freedom. They never let me go anywhere by myself because they were just so overprotective!I mean I was 300 years old already, I wish they would have trusted me more. So that night when everyone was hunting I ran away. I have lived in every district since then except for 12 ; which is the poorest of the districts. I'm 400 now, I really do miss my family and I've been thinking a lot about going to look for them. It will have to wait until after the reaping tomorrow; that's if I don't end up in the games myself. Let me explain; America fell apart about 200 years ago and 13 districts were created. 74 years ago there was a rebellion and district 13 was eliminated. The government decreed that the remaining 12 districts were to participate in the annual hunger games where two tributes from each district are forced to fight to the death on live TV. The tributes are chosen at the reaping. No one in my family has ever been chosen. Anyways tomorrow is reaping here in Panem.

**Sorry that this is short, I promise to make the next chapter longer. Please let me know if I should continue.**


	2. The Reaping

**Chapter 2: The Reaping**

Here I am at the Reaping. I hope that I do not get picked for the games this year; I really want to see find my family and I apologize for everything that I did. I miss them so much it hurts. I haven't seen them since before the rebellion happened. I know that they've never been picked for the games because its a televised event; all of the reapings will also be shown later.

I spot my friend Katniss Everdeen she's worried that she will be chosen because she has taken out the tessare multiple times meaning that her name will be in their several times. It's her sisters first year, and I know she worries about her.

Effie trinket appears on stage and shows the same video that I have seen every year for the past 74 years; and then she proceeds to the drawing.

"Ladies first" she said.

She sticks her hand in there and reads...

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen"

Oh no oh no oh no! I think over and over in my head.

I am visibly shaking as I make my way on stage.

"Now for the boys" Effie said.

She reaches her hand into the glass ball again and draws out the next unfortunate candidate.

"Peeta Mellark" she said.

I'm sure I'm even paler than a vampire by this point. Peeta has been my secret crush since I moved here, he was 13 at the time. I don't think he ever noticed though.

We look at each before we are excused to go see our families one last time. Only Katniss sees me though. She wishes me luck and hopes that the odds are in my favor.

**Please Review they mean a lot to me**


	3. Unexpected

**Chapter 3: Unexpected**

After we say our goodbyes we get onto the train that will take us to the Capitol; the root of all this evil. Later it's time for us to meet our mentor Haymitch Abernathy. Also known as the district drunk. Each pair of tributes have their own mentor in their own district and the mentor is someone who has won the games themselves. Usually the wealthier districts 1, 2 and 4 have an over abundance of possible mentors because those districts make a career out of winning the games; that's why their tributes are called careers. They are rich and powerful enough that they can train for the games illegally all their lives and once they reach the age of 18 it is considered an honor for them to be in the games, that's why most careers volunteer for the games. I swear those districts were mentally disturbed. Why anyone would want their kids to go fight to the death on live TV is anyone's guess.

"Hi Renesmee" Peeta said drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Hi Peeta" I replied.

"Do you think that their is a chance that one of us could win the games?" He asked.

"I don't know. There's 24 of us and only one of us will come out. The odds aren't exactly in anyone's favor" I said.

"I know. My parents think that there is a strong chance that you can win and bring in a victory for district 12" he said.

That's sad that his own parents don't think that he will have a chance.

With sudden realization I realized that I might win the games; I did have the highest chance of winning because of my hybrid status. The huge problem is that I could still die of injury. Of course I could easily avoid some weapons but others, not so easily. It was sad to think that my own family could be forced to witness my death or worse, be forced to kill other people; something my family and I are against.

I wonder how my family feels about the games. I wonder if they are as repulsed and disgusted as I am. Probably.

"Haymitch is coming" Peeta announced.

"Probably drunk as a skunk" I said.

"Maybe" Peeta agreed laughing.

"Okay let's get to it" Haymitch said.

"Okay. How do we win?" I asked.

"You don't get killed" Haymitch answered.

"How do we do that exactly?"Peeta asked.

"You get people to like. You earn sponsors at the interviews" he said.

Of course the interviews; very important. All of the pre games stuff is very important. We even have our own team of fashion experts and stylists design our clothes that will represent our districts at the interviews. It's a great way to earn sponsors.

"Sponsors mean food, water, and medicine. All of which you will need" Haymitch said.

"Anyways, it's time to watch the rest of the reapings" he announced as they prepared to show the day's events in each district.

District 1 Luxury: Isabella Cullen and Edward Cullen the person on TV called as my heart literally stopped and restarted. My parents were in the games! This was getting way too weird. What are the odds of my parents and myself being reaped. Another huge problem; only one of us can win and they were both vampires. How are we going to be able to keep the secret now?

I didn't even pay attention to all of the other names being called.

I just couldn't believe that this was happening.

**Please Review**


	4. District 1

**Chapter 4: District 1**

**Edward's POV**

Nothing has ever been the same for us since Renesmee ran away 100 years ago. When we came back home to an empty house that fateful night, we were all devestated especially Bella and I. Jacob was unable to bear the pain of losing his imprint and he died of sadness not long after.

I often look back on that last argument that we had and I realize all of the mistakes that I made. Bella and I should have let her have more freedom. Bella agrees with me on this because she often looks back on that argument as well.

Everyone has reacted differently to her running away. Carlisle and Esme walk around looking sad all the time. Alice never shops anymore, Emmett never jokes around anymore, and Rosalie has often felt like she lost her own child.

What kills us the most is that we don't even know if she is alive anymore. There is a good chance she could have died in that rebellion 75 years ago, if she is still alive I'm happy that she has never been reaped into those awful hunger games that horrify us all.

If only we knew that she was alive. We have been searching for the past 75 years, but no luck. That's what scares us.

"Welcome to the 74th annual hunger games!" the announcer says. Our district treats this event as a celebration.

"Ladies first" she said.

"Isabella Cullen" she said.

My world stops.

"Now for the boys"

"Edward Cullen" she said.

My family and I are beyond shocked.

"Why didn't I see this coming? We could have avoided this if we had seen this coming" Alice said.

"I don't know. What are we going to do? Bella and I are vampires and only one of us can live out of 24" I said.

"One of us is going to have to fake our deaths, or possibly the both of us"Bella said.

We say goodbye to our families before assuring them we will figure something out.

Soon enough we are on both on the train talking with our mentor where he tells us how to get sponsors. It sucks that we have to pretend to eat the food that they are going to send us.

Next we are forced to watch the rest of the poor victims, I mean candidates, get reaped. We don't really pay much attention until we see the district 12 reaping.

"Renesmee Cullen" she announced. I would have had a heart attack if I could and Bella looks the same way.

"Peeta Mellark" the announcer continues.

Part of me is relieved that she is alive, but the other part is scared of what will happen to her.

"We have to save her" Bella said.

"Yes, we have to make sure that she wins. We can't let her die" I said.

I can't believe what is happening.

**Please Review**


End file.
